1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved durable, collapsible highway sign which permits deflection of strong wind forces without damage and can be readily assembled and quickly disassembled for compact storage. The improved sign is intended to be used with a base support such as disclosed as Ser. No. 594,879 for "Deflecting Mounting for Upright Mast", filed Mar. 29, 1984.
2. Prior Art
There is often a need along public highways and pedestrian walkways for signs to provide information and mark off limits. Frequently, the need is temporary and it is advantageous to have signs which may be readily assembled and disassembled; yet which are durable and resistant to weather elements, high winds, air currents generated by the movement of vehicles and rough handling. Also, it is advantageous that such signs be temporarily deflectible by a direct contact of vehicles and pedestrians and the like without permanent damage or being torn from its supports.
There have been a number of structures devised for rectangular highways signs which are subjected to deflection by wind forces and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,934 discloses a portable, collapsible, rectangular signal device, including a rectangular sign panel attached to a self-supporting frame in the form of a cross. A structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,800 includes two elongated framed members in a cross-configuration which fit within corner brackets attached to the rectangular sign panel. An additional structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,271 discloses a portable sign that can be easily erected and taken down and having a display portion with an erected mast and a cross arm that support the display portion. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,843 there is shown a sign having rigid extension arms which yieldably urged into position for supporting the sign and will blend with a predetermined wind load on the sign.
The prior art structure often have involved cumbersome units that are difficult to set up and use in highway construction. Also, these prior structures usually do not provide for quick action attachments which allow for easy release of a collapsible sign panel for a fast breakdown when the job is completed so that they can be quickly folded down and take up little storage space. Often the prior art structures do not rely on sturdy rigid supports for the sign panel which minimize twist and deflection fo the sign panel. Frequently, the prior art structures do not rely on sturdy structures and durable sign panels to withstand rough handling and weather conditions over long periods of time. Finally, the prior art structures are not designed for quick and easy mounting with base mountings such as mast attached base mountings as disclosed in applicant's co-pending Ser. No. 594,874 for Deflectable Mounting for Upright Mast.